dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Equilibrium
Equilibrium, better known by his comrades in the Khaos Brigade as Azure, is a reincarnated Devil, and a humanoid dragon. He is a major antagonist in the story, "DxD: Nocturne," and appears to have unknown connections to Issei, harboring some sort of loathin, enough so that he wishes to kill him. He is regarded as one of the most dangerous foes Rias' group has ever faced, as even Vali states that he was defeated by him, and one of the people he views with utter hatred. Equilibrium is also the holder of the Sacred Gear, Lightning Breaker, a powerful weapon that is said to be on par with even a Longinus, able to render an opponent's magic useless for ten seconds for every wound the user inflicts upon them. Appearance Equilibrium, in the vast majority of his appearances, has always appeared to be donned in Lightning Breaker's Scale Mail form, which is virtually identical to Issei's, except it is colored dark blue rather than red, and sports glowing, orange gems. Beneath the armor is a young man who looks virtually identical to Issei Hyoudou, bearing messy black hair, and silver eyes. As stated by Cao Cao, he has never once smiled, nor views any of the members of the Khaos Brigade as comrades. Personality Equilibrium is a cold, if not spiteful person. In the few appearances he has made, he comes off as a no-nonsense and ruthless person, and holds no well-regard for his own being. He does not get along with any member of the Khaos Brigade, and has even stated himself that he is simply using Ophis in order to further his own gain. Perhaps his most notable trait is his immense, deep hatred for Issei. When they met during the Peace Conference Arc, Equilibrium displayed nothing but absolute and complete hatred and rage for him, at first greeting him as if he were a friend before attempting to kill him, not caring that his comrades are caught in the crossfire. History Very little is known about Equilibrium's past, other than, for unknown reasons, he harbors a deep desire to kill Issei Hyoudou. Due to his appearance, some have speculated whether or not they are brothers, though Issei himself had admitted that he is an only child, and his parents have had no other children in the past prior to their marriage, either. This has left many questions to Equilibrium's origins, and why he despises Issei so much. According to Vali, he was once an ordinary human, but was reincarnated as a Devil, and forfeited his entire being to Quaizolith, the Lightning Dragon King, a powerful dragon on par with Ddraig and Albion, and henceforth considered to be a Heavenly Dragon. As a result of forfeiting his body, he has become a Humanoid Dragon, but retains a human form. Plot Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia * Equilibrium, alongside Van and Emeraud, are one of the few OC's present in "DxD: Nocturne." * Equilibrium's Sacred Gear, Lightning Breaker, is also featured in the story, ''Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, ''and is wielded by Miyako Hotsuin Lucifer. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Dragons Category:DemonsAnarchy